1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, and devices for treating hair and methods related to the same, specifically to a hair roller set, device, and method of storing/using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very common method of hair treatment includes curling hair using hair rollers. Generally, a practitioner will wrap the hair about a hair roller. Through the application of heat and/or various chemical treatments, the hair will take on a curled configuration. Hair rollers tend to be cylindrical with a hollow core, into which a heating element may be placed. Hair rollers thereby provide a structure that supports curled hair and permits the application of the appropriate treatments so that the hair may be easily curled.
Carrying curlers present an awkward and space-consuming problem. Normally, people may use from about twelve to twenty five hair rollers at a time. Often the hair rollers are of approximately the same shape and size in order to create a consistent “look” for the curls generated thereby. The hair rollers are bulky and tend to take up valuable space.
Some improvements have been made in the field. The following references are presented in their own words and such usage is intended to be subordinate to any terms, meanings, definitions presented herein. The supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,525, issued to Kriger, discloses a plurality of telescopically associated hair rollers each have an open first end, a second end with openings therein and an outer perforate wall for supporting a flow of drying air therethrough. The rollers are telescopically associated in a nested arrangement with adjacent rollers engageable at the second ends so as to prevent relative rotation therebetween and promote mutual rotation. Each roller which encloses another roller has an elongate slot extending from its open end toward the other end for receiving hair therethrough as the roller is axially moved into position about the next inner roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,908, issued to McGuire et al., discloses a hair roller heating apparatus for heating hair rollers, has a base and a plurality of heating rods of sufficient length to simultaneously hold and heat a plurality of hair rollers. The heating rods further have a distal portion and a proximal portion, the proximal portion attached to the base and the distal portion free for receiving hair rollers. The heating rods also have an outer casing and heating elements placed within the outer casing. An electrical cord provides electricity from an electrical source to the heating elements, Therefore, the heating rods impart sufficient heat to the hair rollers to heat the rollers to a desired temperature. In a preferred embodiment the heating rods are at least 10 inches in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,534, issued to Cheung, discloses a hair roller assembly formed of a light-weight, concentricaly arranged porous flexible tubular outer sleeve of plastic woven fabric-like material, perforate at least semi-flexible resilient tubular plastic inner support sleeve and a concentrically arranged perforate tubular intermediate sleeve formed of highly heat conductive material and between said outer and inner sleeves, said sleeves being surface to surface engaged with the outer sleeve positively secured to the perforate tubular inner support sleeve and said outer sleeve having spaced bands of outwardly extending flexible filament projections provided with hair-grasping hook-shaped ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,871, issued to Roccanova, discloses a collapsible cosmetic hair roller consisting of a multiplicity of telescoping sections of generally cylindrical shape which interlock edge to edge upon extension to a preselected desired length and nest section within section upon collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,496, issued to Habibi, discloses an adjustable hair curler includes a thin sheet of a flexible resilient material. A coating on a first side of the resilient sheet includes a soft material for contacting and gripping the hair. A coating is also applied to the second opposite side of the resilient sheet. The coatings are able to withstand repeated heat cycling. Application of heat from a heat source to the curler causes heat to flow into the curler, heating the resilient sheet and coatings. The thermal mass of these elements keeps the curler heated for some period of time after the curler is removed from the heat source. By rolling the sheet to form a cylinder so that a portion of the sheet overlaps another portion of the sheet, and clipping the two portions together with a clip such as a bobby pin or the like, the cylinder's shape may be established and held with relative ease and simple adjustability of cylinder diameter. For storage, the sheets may be completely flattened for storage or transport in a very minimal volume.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being bulky, difficult to store, difficult to transport, limited in application, limited in use, difficult to use, expensive, inadequate, ineffective, inefficient, difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, and/or cumbersome to use.
What is needed is a hair roller set, device and/or method of storing/using the same that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.